Apocalipstical Confessions
by EvilSpawnMer
Summary: My own piece of fluff for Claire/Alice's fandom :) Takes place on RE Afterlife, right when Alice struggles with Claire with flashbacks from the past movies. I suck at summaries :) It'll be long. Rated T for sex. Alice's POV.
1. Chapter 1: You found me

**Apocalipstical confessions**

* * *

_**A Resident Evil's Fan Fiction by EvilSpawnMer**_

* * *

_A/N: I own nothing but these huge feelings for Claire Redfield and Alice's relationship. So, for the sake of being brutally honest, I'm a HUGE Resident Evil's saga and games fan! I've always LOVED them:D And I've always shipped Claire and Alice. I just don't know, I see them and to me they're a couple. This takes place from the moment Alice tells K-Mart and Claire to leave, with flashbacks. Of course with some sort of AU dialogue. ;) But we all love it:D so, here it goes (: Obviously Claire/Alice ;)_

* * *

_Flashback…_

* * *

I didn't want her to leave. But in order to save the planet where we live and the love of my life, I must quit to certain stuff I don't really want to. Claire and the convoy. They've become my top safety priority, so they have to leave in the helicopter even when Claire's eyes are begging me to join them. Begging me to go with them and forget my buried anger and desires of revenge for Umbrella Corporation. But all these things I have to do have it certain sense. They're logical. And I want to protect her. To do that, I got to go under Earth and find Wesker. I got to find him and kill him. Despite how long it takes me, I know Claire is going to understand that I do it for her. "You're not coming?" And with that I just shake my head. K-Mart sighs and shakes her head too. "Take care of the others." It's all I can manage to say, looking directly to Claire's eyes, which seem to be threatening to turn into a fall of tears. I nod "Claire…" And she nods too. She knows, just by looking into my eyes that I will move Sky and Earth to find her. Because I won't give up on her so easily.

* * *

_One week ago…_

* * *

"I'm telling you, we got to convince them. Alaska is the only solution. We got to get out of this crap hole and find a way to survive. Arcadia messages, what if… What if they're true Alice? What if they really provide food and safety from the infections?" Claire sounded most of all convinced about leaving this nomad life style and settle us down. I didn't want anything more than that. But I couldn't put her and the others in risk. I slowly make my way next to her right in front of the bonfire. She reached for my hands, grabbing them between hers. "All I want is normalcy. I want that old life of being able to eat normal food and be safe ignoring the non-dead. I want… happiness." She has been giving me signals about her attraction to me ever since I came to save them from that flock of crows. I didn't remember what love was until I saw her interacting with the youngest kids from the gang. It was pure, cute and simple. And I missed that. I missed seeing humans being interacting so peacefully with other one without killing each other.

She was, perfect. And yes, I was attracted to her too. She had this cute face, and her dimpled smile makes my legs weak. For the sake of being honest, I have never felt this way before. Maybe when I was a human, but that was a long ago. Her hair falling softly over her shoulders, illuminated by the sun in a certain way that, despite the dirt on her face, she looked angelical. I couldn't help but feel utterly in love with this woman.

She lends softly to my face, and I can feel her breathing over my lips. It's hot and I just can't seem to resist the urge of feeling her soft and pink lips against mine. So I lean in too. We join together into waves of pleasure, and softness. Revealing what we've always wanted.

Each other.

She parts her lips, letting my tongue explore the humidity and the warmness that her mouth jealousy keeps to herself. A soft moan escapes through her lips and I can't help but smile. She's so beautiful. My hand finds its own way to her neck, deepening the kiss even more. I can feel her hands on my face, while I just hold our lips locked into passion. My hands roam down her body, and I find a way to lock them on her waist, pulling her up with me. In the moment I'm on my feet, she breaks the kiss and stares into my eyes. I smile looking at her, tilting my head repeated times so I can take in all of her beauty face being illuminated by the fire next to us. I lean into another kiss again, and this time, she just makes a small jump, locking her legs on my waist. I giggle a little as my steadiness doesn't change even a bit and she looks into my eyes "What?" She says with a smile plastered on her gorgeous lips "You are lighter than a feather Claire…" She laughs and bites her lower lip. She leans in again, but this time she goes to my neck, biting and soothing with her tongue. And in that moment I know exactly what she wants. I walk slowly to the truck where we keep the food and with a small jump, I'm inside, holding this small and light woman between my arms. Between slow movements, I manage to get her naked and feel her body heat against mine, while her hands trace my face in soft movements of pure fascination. Almost like she was hypnotized by it. And I can't help but crack a soft laughter. She looks at me and grins, taking my shirt away slowly, along with my guns and everything on the way of her skin and mine. Before I go further, I look for signals of approbation on her face. And she just nods. So in that moment, I knew that this woman is all I will ever want next to me.

I sit on the bench of the back part of the truck, while she masterly closes the curtains, restraining foreigners to witness something so intimate and private like our love making. Then, she softly sits down over my legs. She pulls my face to hers with her soft and delicate hands, pressing our lips together into a soft, humid and warm kiss that sends butterflies straight to my stomach. I lock my gaze on hers, while she takes in as much oxygen as her lungs allow her. I smile and caress her face, taking a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiles to me and I lean in again. Our tongues meet halfway and they start wrestling, while I keep pressing her against me, smiling softly into the kiss. Claire's hands go to my shoulders, holding her from them. I track my way down her body, and pressure her hips against mine softly, making her release a soft groan.

Our eyes meet again while I softly part her legs, making room for my cold hand to sneak into the source of the wetness now coming down over my legs. I look into her eyes, while I fight the urge of thrust her all of the sudden. I must go slowly, be soft and careful… I don't manage my strength too well, so the last thing that I want is to hurt her. She takes my hand and softly guides it to her sex; my palm fully taking it and her wetness, feeling how hot this woman actually is. She smiles, using her free hand to approach her face to mine. I close my eyes and let my guts guide me. I haven't done bad following them, so I'll follow them now too. I move my fingers through Claire's soft folds, making my way to her clit. My index makes a circle around it making her whimper on surprise. Our lips never part and I just keep drawing softly circles around her clit, while she just moans and pressures herself against my body, rubbing her bare breasts against mine, creating an aroused ambience between the two of us oblivious of the zombie horror that keeps threatening our world day by day. She holds my wrist tightly against her sex, like trying to keep my hand there. My fingers find their way to Claire's entrance, where the whole river of wetness keeps sprouting. I grin widely when she groans cause of my fingers circling and teasing her entrance. I finally push two of my fingers inside of her, starting with a slow and soft rhythm. She keeps moaning into our kiss, moving her hips along with my fingers. I hold her tight close, with my hand on her back.

Our bodies pressed together keep moving, and I feel in heaven. I haven't felt this connected to someone else before. Not even with my past lovers. On my human life, though. Because right after I turned into this failed attempt of a zombie project, I forgot what feelings were. All my heart kept was anger, pain and thirst of revenge.

Claire opened my eyes. She makes me realize I really want this apocalypse to be over so I can be with her and be happy. Even when that seems completely far away from the reality we're standing on.

Her eyes flew open when I pressed my lips to her cheek, smiling softly and moving my fingers inside of her slowly, staring into mine. I brush my lips slowly against hers, staring right into her soul. Right here, right now, I'm intertwining her soul with mine. We're becoming one.

After a couple of minutes, I feel her nails on my shoulder's skin, digging into it. It hurts, but just a little. It's a good hurting… Claire finally comes on my hand, soaking it with her juices. I smile and press my lips against hers, rubbing softly circles on her clit with my palm to help her enjoy the remaining traces of her orgasm. She suppresses her moans against my neck, biting it softly. I know that her constant sucking is going to leave a mark, but I don't actually care.

I remove my fingers from Claire's warm center, smiling as I lock our eyes together again...

* * *

_Back on present…_

* * *

My eyes fly open and I look around, once I realize where I actually am. I must have fallen asleep after I landed on Alaska, next to some other planes. There's no track of anybody. Alaska seems utterly empty and it freaks me out the fact that she can be dead. Not only Claire… Also the convoy. They were a whole. So it means Claire would have done anything to keep them save. Even risking her own safety.

I walk around the beach, with my video camera on my hand. I sit on a fallen tree and start making my daily video update.

"What if... I'm the last one?"

All of the sudden, the sound of cracking dried wood drives my attention to the trees, seeing a shadow running through them. I stand up and start running, following their trace. It seems to be a human... Or I hope so...

"PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE!" I keep running, uselessly as they keep running.

I finally reach a path that directs me back to the planes. I sigh, walking to the source of a noise, a plane with a broken door. I pull my guns out as another loud noise is heard, staring right to it. I walk closer, peeking my head slowly inside the opened gate. A crowd of flocks comes out, making me draw back on my steps.

And that's when something hits me. Another human being. Hopefully. I struggle to push them away, but it jumps on me and tries to stab me with a knife. I pull them off of me, and stand on my feet as fast as I can. As soon as they approach me, I kick them, making them fall against the plane, and finally end on the grass.

When I see it, I feel like the worst person in this God damn world...

_Claire..._

* * *

**{To be continued}**

* * *

_So?! :D what did you guys think of this? Should I keep going? I have a whole fluffy idea (It'll have combats against monsters, I promise ;) ) but I'd like having some reviews :) Be kind, I'm new into writing about Apocalypse and Love all combined in one world! :P XX, Rory._


	2. Chapter 2: Survival is a bitch

_A/N: Here it goes another one! I've been thinking and I got to the conclusion I'll post updates every Saturday so that I way I'd have time to write it without a rush and that way make a better story for all of you to enjoy :) About the reviews, Thank you guys ;) It was really sweet knowing you all actually enjoy and love Claire/Alice pairing as much as I do! Anyone who wants my twitter is: EvilSpawnMer just like my pen name :) oh! And for those with a tumblr account, feel free to follow me ;) .com _

_Now, please all take a moment to admire Milla Jovovich's hotness during the last movie. Jesus Christ, this woman has a thing that drives me insane! I went to the movies with my little brother yesterday, and I swear it drove me insane how beauty she is! _

_But the way, I included on the dialogue some deleted scene from the movie. Anyone that wants the link let me know and I'll give it to you ;) My apologies if it doesn't say EXACTLY what they say, but it was actually difficult to understand clearly since it had a lot of noises over the dialogues. So I adapted it the best I could to my understanding._

_Okay, I don't wanna bore you guys. Go ahead and read ;)_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Survival is a __bitch._

* * *

I stare at her face. She looks so defeated and hurt that it breaks my soul. Where's **my **Claire? Where is she now? There's this red bug on her chest, and I clearly come to a realization when I see it on the valley between her boobs, the one my mouth traced over more than once before. I bite my lip, unsure about it, but I decide to take it off. I can't take any risks of her leaving or waking up to kill me. So I have to tie her up.

Hours pass by, and I find the sunset appear while I recollect some dry wood to make a fire. Minutes after, I have finally a fire set. I start my examination of this weird object she had on her chest. It's some sort of electronic bug that has a substance inside its "Belly?" I say out loud, trying to understand what is it that this thing does. I see Claire starting to struggle to untie herself, and I kneel down, facing her. "Hey hey… Easy... Sorry about that" I say pointing to the laces holding her arms up her head, making her struggle even more "But I had to take this thing out of you. What is this? Who did this to you?" I see an unusual look on her face, like she wouldn't understand what I'm saying. "Do you even know who I am?" She shakes her head, looking at me with fear and anger laced on her eyes. I can't help it but to become stunned, feeling hurt. Was this thing washing her brain?

I look at her, with unshed tears on my eyes while she frowns, oblivious of how is this hurting me. I stare deeply into her eyes, inhaling a good amount of air to recompose myself. "My name is Alice. We met in the Nevada dessert 18 months ago... Does that sound familiar?" She looked at me, still lost on my words. I gulp looking back down… When I finally recover my strength to look at her, I raze my gaze from the floor and stick my eyes to hers, exhaling all the air I had kept on my lungs for this brief seconds. "Mickey? Carlos? Lj? K-mart? You left in a helicopter with a group of survivors heading to Alaska…" I look into her eyes for any trace of the old Claire I met months ago… But nothing. There's nothing more than coldness, anger and traces of sadness into her eyes.

I gulp, standing up slowly. I bring her a cover from my plane, covering her despite her refusal. She struggles to free herself from the tight tie I created between her wrists and the plane's wheel, but her efforts are quickly abandoned. Instead, she cuddled her legs to her chest, pulling the cover with them closer to her chest. I smirk softly and shake my head, looking away. I sit in front of the fire and look to the ocean, wondering what the hell had happened here and how did Claire get this strange bug between her breasts, right where the heart that once told me that she loved me was. She quickly lends into a deep sleep, and I sigh relaxed. Maybe her memory would come back, maybe not. But at least my feelings were there…

"_No... I think we should tell them… Why would we lie? They're smarter than you think." I look at Claire and she laughs softly, nodding "Okay. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and drove us to the crowd of people far from us "Wait. Now?!" She nods looking at me and gets closer to me, her breath washing over my face "It's the best, isn't it?" She caresses my chin with her soft hand, and I smile nervously, trying to hide my fears. "Don't worry Al. A couple of lesbians is nothing compared to what they had to live through the past year sweetie." She leans in and kisses me softly, her lips tracing soft patterns over mines._

I open my eyes, adjusting them to the sudden light getting through my pupils. I look around and find Claire right next to the plane wheel, her head falling over her shoulder, deeply asleep. I smile softly, staring at her. She looks so peaceful, and oblivious of everything. She's utterly asleep.

I stand up slowly, rubbing my eyes with my fingers. That dream kind of brought me hopes that she will remember me. I shake her shoulder softly and wait for her to wake up "Wake up. We got to go now…" I say looking at her. She reluctantly nods and sighs. I undo the tie that keeps her against the wheel, and help her stand up with my hand under her forearm. I help her into the plane and lock her seat belt, softly. I stare right to the bare skin of her legs, gulping. If she only knew how crazy our flashbacks are driving me, she'd get scared for sure. I look at her and smile widely.

After a couple of hours of flying, I turn on my video camera and press REC. I update everything and all of the sudden, Claire talks.

"Alice... That is your name right?" She says shyly, and I can't help but smile "She talks." I say laughing a little. "Look I'm sorry about back that. I don't know what happened. I don't even know who I am or my name..." she states, clearing her throat a little. And here it goes again, the hard lump on the back of my throat. The unshed tears assaulting my eyes again. I sigh and gulp reluctantly "Your name is Claire… Claire Redfield… Sounds any familiar?" I cock an eyebrow, and she repeats her name… _Claire…_ It's almost like she whispers it to herself, trying to convince her own soul that that's who she is. "Not really." She finally states when she speaks again. I shrug and sigh "You'll get used to it…"

After brief moments of silence, she breaks it "Alice you were my friend?" And here it goes again, pain on the very back of my stomach. "I… Like to think so." I state, sighing a little "Was I a good person?" And there, right there, my heart broke. How's she able to think she wasn't a good person? She was, for real, the most amazing person I could've ever met. She was brave, and honor. Caring and amazing. There's no way in this life for Claire to have been a bad person. I turn over my shoulder and look at her "Why would you ask that?" She shakes her head, avoiding my eyes "I don't know… I just have this feeling I let people down." "You let down anyone." And it was true. She gave her best for the convoy and made all the effort to protect them all. "What do you mean?" She says, leaning against my seat. I can feel her breath against my neck, and I feel Goosebumps. "We struggle. We fight. And watch our friends die. Survival is a bitch."

Silence again. She remained quiet, on her seat. While I focused myself on piloting this piece of metal as safe as I could

We finally meet Los Angeles and I sigh, as it's utterly devastated and broken. It's a ruined city. Its past glory is now buried under the zillions of undead walking around it streets. "Can you see that?" I ask to Claire, slowly starting to pull down our elevation "Yes. It says… Help us? Or something related?" I nod "Hold on tight… This is gonna be hard." I start maneuvering around the roofs, trying to find a way to land into the High Security Prison of Los Angeles, where, as far as it seems, has survivors.

After a hard time and a lot of effort, the plane's wheels begin to trail against the grave of the floor and the plane doesn't seem to stop, despite the ropes that one of them pulled tight in front of the plane. We hit the very edge of the other side of the roof and the plane begins to lean in, and Claire and I begin to scream, seeing our death right in front of us. If we fall, we'll die. There's no doubt of it. There's zillions of Zombies down there, and falling is not a good option.

All of the sudden, a big guy jumps right over the back part of the plane, driving it back to the stability. Between more than one people, they start pulling it back, to the very center of the roof. I finally manage to open the gate of the plane, leaving the pilot seat. I'm somehow relieved. We made it alive after all. "My name is Alice." The big guy that helped us before offers me his hand and I take it, jumping off the wing of the plane. I look around and he nods "Luther West." I nod and shake his hand "This is Claire Redfield."

After formalities, they guide us inside. The illumination is basically created by torches hanging everywhere you look around. Claire sticks against my back, walking right behind me. I can feel her fear. The way she shakes a little, and how her breath has increased between the past two stairs. You can hear everything from here. The outsiders yelling and growling like beasts.

Finally, we reach what once was the cafeteria. Claire now more confident walks around, checking the whole place. "Typical of her_."_ I mumble to myself, smiling a little while I hold the tray in front of Crystal so she puts the food on it. "You two a couple?" She says looking at me. I snap my head back and gulp "No. No she's… She is my friend." I whisper these last words as I cannot believe I just had to label us that way again.

After I eat, Luther takes me on a tour of the prison, and introduces me to their "prisoner". He lets me know that they're keeping him there senselessly since he knows a way to escape. I don't trust him, but my guts tell me other thing. I walk back upstairs, and on my way to the dorms, I spot a redhead wave of hairs. I smile to myself and walk to Claire, who's standing on the very edge of the roof, staring at the horizon. I place one of my hands on her shoulders and her head snaps quickly "Easy. It's just me." I whisper looking at her with a soft smirk. She relaxes under my hand and my smile grows wider.

"Claire. That ship over there. That's Arcadia." I point with my finger and she follows the invisible path it creates. She nods and looks back at me "I know." Hope. My heart jumps on its place and I frown a little "You remember?" I ask getting a bit too much closer to her face, making her lean back. "I remember the beach. People were coming to help us." I look puzzled. How come people went to _help_ them and she was alone there? "What happened? Why didn't you go with the others?" She shakes her head, feeling utterly useless "I don't know… I can't remember." I can tell by the look on her eyes that she's as scared as I am about everything. "It's okay. It'll come back. Just give it time." She nods and looks down. I keep my gaze fixated on her, gulping a little "Clai-" But she cuts me off when she raises her gaze "Can I hug you?" she asks, her voice laced in fear and weakness. I nod softly, after briefs moments of thinking about it. _It's just a hug Alice. Nothing is gonna hurt._ I tell to myself.

Right there, the gorgeous redheaded woman I love, wrapped her arms around my waist, and buried her face on my shoulder, letting unshed tears fall. It feels like a kick to my chest. It hurts. I hug her back, pressing her soft figure against mine, trying to keep her warm. She sighs, gasping for air between tears falling. I caress her head with one of my hands, holding her waist with my other one. "I… I'm sorry I can't remember you Al." She says crying on my shoulder. I shake my head, holding my own tears "It's not something you can control… But… Right there. Only you call me that. You used to call me Al… No one else ever did." I say smiling a little "Is that good?" I nod, still holding her against me. She giggles a little and my heart totally glows, jumping on its place. I smile, caressing her redhead mane. "It'll be okay Claire. You're a strong, confident and brave woman. We can get out of this together." She nods, and looks up at me, pulling apart. I gasp for air at the warm loss, and she looks down "Guess I'll go to sleep." She says with her eyes glued to the floor "Thank you for that Alice. I needed to be weak for a couple of minutes. I don't understand what happened and… Having you it kind of helps." I nod and smile, raising her gaze to fixate it on mine "It's okay." I press my lips to her forehead as many other times I did and she sighs "I'll see you in the morning Claire. Sleep tight. If anything, just yell my name. I'll be there." I say looking at her with a serious stare. She nods and smiles at me "Night Al… I'll see you in the morning." I nod and stare at her leaving. Her hair moving as she walks eagerly to the dorms. I look back to the shape of the boat and sigh. _Won't be easy…_ _But… I guess I got to control it. She doesn't know who I am yet. And… I guess I can live with just being her friend as long as she's alright._

* * *

_A/N 2: Well! Second chapter is up :) I'm utterly happy about this story! It's actually coming out the way I expected it to come out :) So I hope you're enjoying it the way I am. Next update will be Saturday 13__th__ or maybe before, but more surely it'll be that day. It depends on how my schedule goes! Stay tune in for more fluffiness ;) Xx Rory._


	3. Chapter 3: Breakeven

_A/N: Well! Here it goes chapter number three :) hope you all enjoy this as much as I am :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breakeven.**

* * *

I path my way outside the prison, all over the roof. The crashing of the little stones against my boots keeps my eyes opened during the cold night. I can see my breath and hear everything as everyone is asleep.

Below us, the un-dead are screaming and growling, trying to break into the prison. My eyes scan all over the dark, already used to it.

It's been more than 4 hours since I talked to Claire right here on the same spot. Sighing, I look around with my right hand on my holster while I keep pacing around the roof on guard.

In the middle of the night a scream suddenly breaks the deep silence. With my hand, I start running towards the corridor, on my way to the bedrooms.

I follow the remaining traces of sound to its source. One kick and the door is opened. I see Claire sitting on her bed, sweating and with eyes wide open "Claire." I approach her and sit next to her, facing her, "Are you okay?! What's wrong?" She breaks in tears and covers her face. I sigh and pass my arm over her shoulders, pulling her to my lap so I can comfort her. She keeps sobbing, grabbing my legs tight against her face. My hand runs through her red locks, trying to sooth away whatever feeling she's getting. Slowly, the sobbing decreases, and Claire begins to relax under my embrace. Her breathing becomes steady and normal again, which makes me assume she's asleep again.

I strategically manage to put her back to bed, but her arms are still wrapped to my waist. I lean against her, letting her head nuzzle into my chest, while my hand keeps caressing her hair. She mumbles something into her sleep and I just sigh, knowing her nightmares are assaulting her again.

The first time Claire and I made love, she fell asleep over my chest, and I held her against me protectively. The nightmares assaulted her in more than one ocassion, and I managed to fight them all away by whispering soothing words into her ear.

This time, I found myself in the same situation. "I'm here sweetie... No ghost, no monster, no person will hurt you as long as I hold you between my arms. As long as my heart keeps beating, you'll be safe. " She begins to relax at the words, with her nose hiding in the crook of my neck. This gives me some sort of hint to go on "You & me will be happy Claire. I promise we'll make it through. I'll save you from all of this..." I caress her sides, pulling her legs between mine, that way, they intertwine together tightly. I can feel her heart beating strongly against mine. The biggest smile curls into my lips. I finally have the woman I love between my arms, wrapped tightly, protecting her. I know she's scared, and as far as I know, she used to be just fine whenever I held her.

My eyes slowly begin to close, and my eyelids are heavier than the whole responsibility of saving the entire world from an inminent zombie apocalypse.

I drift off to sleepland, safe on my own world with Claire.

It might have been almost 8 hours, when I hear a soft knock on the door. My hand drives automatically to my holster, taking my gun and pointing to the door. Luther peeks his head between the door and the small space separating it from the wall "Breakfast time Cla-" he sees me there and his eyes widen like plates. "She had nightmares." He nods and shrugs "We'll wait for you two." I nod and he leaves, closing the door behind him. I fold back my gun, looking at the sleeping form between my arms, now holding herself from my clothes "Claire... Breakfast is ready." She groans a little, pulling me even closer by my shirt. "They said they'd wait but, we can't sleep forever... Let's go." Her eyes fly open and green eyes meet light blue eyes. She stares directly into my soul, with a familiar lust. My inner voice starts yelling at me to kiss her, but my brain suddenly screams louder not to. What if I scare her away? What if she's just staring at me?

I look away, gulping softly. She drives my eyes back to hers, with her soft fingers under my chin. I stare at her, right into her eyes.

She slowly begins to lean in, and my heart starts to race into my chest, almost breaking my ribs.

I see her even more close, and my hand slowly goes to her lips. I gulp and lean in a bit more. But in that moment, the door flies open and I sigh, my forehead resting against hers. Crystal was standing there "Wooow. I'm sorry." She laughs a little and shakes her head "Breakfast is ready. I was worried you two were lost or something." I nod and look at Claire. "We'll be there in a minute." She nods and leaves, closing the door behind her. Claire caresses my face and kisses my nose, starting to stand up from the bed. I sigh, standing up right behind her. I stir my clothes, looking to the floor. "Thank you Al." I raise my gaze from the floor, staring at her "I know I scared you last night, but, thank you for staying." I nod, with a slight smirk plasttered on my lips. "Anytime Claire." She grins and slides her feet into her shoes. I glance at her red hair moving as she leaves the room, and I smile even wider. She almost kissed me.

The rest of the day went by normal. Carlos attempted to talk to Claire, who utterly ignored him. I have the feeling he likes her. And who can blame him? She's beautiful, gorgeous, brave and amazing.

"And we still have normal water." I laugh and look at him while he hands me the towels. "It's cold." He shrugs sighing. "Guess I'll wait for you outside." "Thank you Luther." I say laughing a little. Once he leaves, I start undressing slowly while I free myself from the weight of all my weapons.

Finally naked, I see the water running and bite my lip softly. I got to get used to the cold water.

For the sake of being honest, the small things that I miss the most is the morning. The normal, mornings. Hot showers, cups of regular coffee.

Slowly, I begin to get under the cold flush of water, starting to draw soft paths over my bare skin. I close my eyes, relaxing under the water running over my shoulders and my back. My mind drifts away, letting the bad thoughts go away along with the water.

A crack on the floor drives me back to Earth and my eyes fly open, finding my gun right in front of me. I take it and point right in ahead me.

A familiar human form appears from behind the other shower and smiles softly, walking slowly to me. She grabs my gun and pulls it away. I look at her, following her soft movements.

Claire grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She's wearing a white bra, that holds her magnificient breasts together. I look right at them, my throat tightening. Her hands go directly to my face and she leans in slowly. Her soft lips finally meet mine, slowly and carefully pressing together. My heart beats crazily and my hands go to her waist, pulling her even closer. Her soft and humid tongue parting my lips to find mine, softly caressing it. She presses herself against me, moaning a little at the cold contact of water against her warm skin. After a couple of minutes, she breaks the kiss and stares into my eyes. "Al... What were we?" She asks breaking the kiss, looking at me. I gulp and look at her "Claire we... We were together. We, were a couple." I look at her, guiltily. She smiles victoriously and presses our lips together once more, surprising me this time. I follow the trace of her jawline, going right to her weak spot, right bellow her ear. I press my lips against it, the very tip of my tongue against it. Her body shivers under my touch, while the very tip of my fingers trace the form of her waist, pulling her in closer. I keep tracking down, to her neck. I caress the back of her waist, pulling myself against her. She moans softly, searching for my lips. I kiss her, soft and slow, holding her tight against my body.

Another crack on the floor drives my atention to the very source of it. I pull Claire behind me, turning the water off and taking my shirt. I pull it over me, along with my pants. I take the towel and quickly dry my hair, hanging my guns on me again. I take off one of my pistols, ready for whatever it is to be.

The crack turns into a hole on the floor, and a Zombie running right to us. I shoot three times, and the filthy creature falls to the floor, growling. I look at Claire and sigh relieved "I..." Before I can say anything, another undead appears from that same hole, and I shoot him another three times. I look at Claire and she nods, taking her shirt and pulling it back on her. I smile at her and lean to kiss her again, really soft and quick. I hear footsteps and she pulls back. I laugh a little and nod at her "THEY ARE ALL GETTING IN!" Luther yells, looking at me. I look at Claire and she looks at me smiling.

"Arcadia will send help!" Crystal is desperate, and I'm not gonna lie, I understand her "No one, is going to come. We gotta help ourselves... Now that this plane that you have..." Bennet says, stating a fact. Thing is that my plane is only for two people. "Won't hold everybody." I say looking at him right in the eyes. "We can try a dra-" and that's when I know these people are being selfish, "NO. We all get out of here and no one is left behind." My face is all of a sudden serious and all of them know I'm not joking about this.

Running to the basement, we free Chris, the prisoner. "So, tell us." I say looking at him. He cracks his wrists and sighs "Down the storage, there's ammo. For more people than the one that worked here." I smile widely and look at Luther. He nods and then I step aside "You're sure we can get access to it?" But he's not looking at me. He's looking at Claire. Does he know her? "Claire?" "What?" She says looking right at Chris "Claire it's me... It's Chris." She looks back at me and then back to Chris. "Do you know her?" But he doesn't answer me. He just steps closer to Claire, who gulps and looks at him scared. His hand flies to Claire's left cheek, who grabs his hand and twists his arm to his back at the same time my hand lays over my gun on my holster, ready to shoot if the situation requires it. "I don't know you." She whispers softly against his ear. "Claire, I'm your brother remember? What the hell has happened to you?" I quickly run next to Claire, grabbing her arm softly and placing one hand on her back "Hey... It's okay. Let him go." I whisper softly, my words laced with security and confidence. She looks at me, lacing her eyes with mine, and softly lets go of Chris' arm.

She leans closer to me, resting her body against my side "She suffered memory loss caused by Umbrella Corporation's mental control device. If you really are her brother, it'll come back." He nods, while I wrap my arm around Claire's waist protectively, pulling her even closer. "Now let's get the hell out of here..."

Everyone starts going underground through the hole that the undead made in order to break into the prison. Claire is holding my hand tightly in hers, looking constantly behind us "Go." I say looking at her in the eyes and she shakes her head "Alice, no. I won't leave you." I smile softly and look at her "You got your memory back?" She shakes her head and gulps looking at me "But I want to." She says looking right into my soul. I nod and press my lips to her forehead, sighing. She looks into my eyes and presses her lips to mine and I kiss her back, sighing a little "No. Claire, I don't... Don't pressure yourself. If you don't feel it, don't do it." I say gulping, with a huge lump on my throat. She nods and looks down to the hole "I'll see you on the other side." I say winking at her. She nods and jumps inside, her hair falling like cascades through it.

Axe.

Suddenly an axe is on the floor right next to me. I follow the path and see an enourmous monster holding the ax's handle. I jump highly enough to kick him on the face, and in the moment my feet land to the floor, he pulls his ax against my side, throwing me against the wall, breaking a few pieces of it. I fall unconscious against the cold floor, with water falling around me. The ax is being raised up in the air, about to fall over me.

But someone shoots him, distracting him from me. Claire starts running once this guy turns around, looking right at her, with his ax attempting to cut her head off. Thankfully, she's quick enough to avoid it, by leaning down everytime this big guy tries to chop off her head. In the meanwhile, he breaks pipes, making the place look like a big fountain.

Quickly unfolding my gun, I shoot him right before he hits Claire, breaking his distraction.

Jumping against the wall, Claire makes her way over the guy's head, kicking it. Myself, shoot.

I run next to Claire, half covering her front with my body, while I take one of shotguns, loaded with my coin collection. Shooting precisely to his head, the big guy falls on the floor, dead. Or... Re-dead.

"Are you okay?" I ask looking at Claire, who's still staring at this monster. She nods slowly and looks back at me "Thank you." I say smiling widely. She nods and smiles bigger than me. There. That smile. My knees feel like jelly and I have to look down, the flush of red invades my face. She giggles and runs back to the hole, jumping in. I run behind her and jump inside, following our destiny.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the delay! Got caught up on editing an R&I video and it took all of my time. Hope you all liked the way this is going. Any suggestions are REALLY welcome :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Before the worst

**Chapter 4: Before the worst.**

* * *

_~ Claire's POV ~_

* * *

Yes, my memory is not back. No, I don't remember being with Alice. But, there's this soft feeling on my heart. This warmth sensation on my stomach, every time I caught her staring at me, with this slight smile she always portrays when she's looking at me.

Walking through Arcadia's hallways, I caught Alice's crestfallen walk. Is that a tear? I honestly hope not. She has something on her hand, twisting it, staring at it. I look at Chris, and he nods, starting to walk faster. I stop on my tracks and look at Alice. She glances back up at me and I smile softly "Hey." I say looking at her, with my eyes fixated on hers. She gulps and her eyes glisten with repressed tears. My heart skips a beat and Alice smiles a little bit twisting the elevating wheel of one of her guns on her hands. It's attached to a small silver chain, and she has it intertwined between her silk fingers. "Are you okay?" I say placing one of my hands over her shoulder as she's closer to me now. Shrugs and a couple of pierced lips respond to my question. "What is that?" I ask looking at her as she looks down at her hands "Uhm... Nothing, it's... Not important." She quickly slides it into her pocket and I sigh "You know you can trust me Al..." She looks away, biting her upper lip. Her eyes filled with tears. I drive her sight to mine by pulling her chin back really softly. On the spur of the moment, my heart breaks in tiny billions of pieces as Alice's tears fall slowly. My other hand drives its way to her cheek, cupping it and caressing her delicate, silky skin. She leans into my touch, closing her eyes as zillions of nerves' tips on her face go numb at my caress. I drive myself closely, my lips almost over hers, and my breath baths her face. I try to find her gaze with mine and I finally glance the big pools of bluish green I love to stare.

My lips rose hers, soft at first and needy at the end. My tongue softly parts her lips, finding the deep and humid cavity of her mouth. Her hands grab my elbows, pulling me closer and I hear her soft sobs under ourkiss, being repressed by our forbidden lips' dance. After what it seems a good amount of time she pulls away, her gorgeous eyes liketwo big falls, letting tears make their ways down her silken face. My brows furrow down and I can't help but feel like crying too. "What's wrong Al? Tell me." She stares at me, pressing her teeth together. Sucking in a good chunk of air, she finally opens her. mouth to talk "Today." She whispers. I frown, staring at her "Today it's our anniversary, Claire." She takes off of her pocket the small chain and holds it in front of our faces "I gave you this. It meantthat... It doesn't matter how, far we can be, I'll be always fighting to protect you..." She takes in more air and continues "This was the first tommy-gun's elevating wheel I taught you to shoot. You only shot with a ." She sighs and looks away "I found it on the beach before you attacked me." I gulp, looking at the familiar object in front of my face.

My hands make their way through the silver chain and I softly trace its way down the small piece of metal. I take it from her hands and place it on my palm. I look at it and then back at Alice. She stares at my hand, and I sigh. "I... I remember this. I was, on the beach. I was being dragged by these people when in the middle of the wrestling to free myself, it fell from my neck... I..." My eyes squirm together and I look at her "I remember this, Alice, feeling like I lost something really important from myself, like if I would-" I stop and look at her with tears in my eyes "This... I, I remember I was trying to find something that I've lost, and I couldn't. I couldn't find it because I didn't know what it was." I state looking at her, and her eyes get filled of hope and acute fainted smile gets drawn on her lips. I look at her unaware of the tears falling from my eyes. She wipes them and kisses my forehead soft and quick, taking in my scent.

I look at her and smile a little. "Alice?" She looks at me, nodding "Build me a home. When this is over... Build me a home... Let's... Let's have a life together." She looks confused at me "I'm not, quite following your lead here Claire." She says looking at me "My memory is slowly coming back, but I know it'll come back... slowly... But it will." She smiles and looks down "Claire... I don-" Her voice is cut off by Chris' footsteps coming closer. I sigh and look down.

"I found something, Alice... You might wanna come and see." His raspy voice cutting the hallway's deep silence. I look at her and she puts a hand on my shoulder and ghostly caresses it with her thumb "Turn around." She says looking at me. I obey at her and turn around, giving her my back. Pulling my hair to a side, she leans into my neck, pressing her lips against it really softly. I gulp, having a hint of memory back. I just see myself sleeping on my car, with someone behind me. But that's it. That's all I can remember. "Give me the elevating wheel..." She says with her voice filled of love, kindness and caring. When I hand it to her, she places it around my neck. I smile, looking down at it and roll it between my fingers. It feels good. I feel complete. This small but lightly heavy piece of gun's engine makes me feel complete again. Makes my heart beat fast and steady, almost stomping against my ribs. She kisses my cheek "We gotta go." She says starting to walk behind Chris, who is leading the way. I smile a little looking at Alice's back.

* * *

We hadn't seen it coming. To be honest, after Alice's fight with Wesker, I utterly thought Umbrella Corporation was over. But here we are again. Struggling to survive. I caught the glance of Alice wrestling with a blonde girl on the very other side of the boat. I try to run to help her, but I have to watch mine and Chris' back too. So I stand there, watching all the survivors & friends trying to escape of the rain of bullets and the surprising webs that Umbrella's military guys were shooting all around.

All of a sudden, I find myself trapped under a huge piece of metal. I stare down at it, when I recover from the numbness that this explosion caused. I look around and see one of the plane's falling and sliding all its way over the boat surface. My eyes caught a familiar human form, running away from it. With desperation, I look around and try to find Chris. He's unconscious a few feet away from me. "CHRIS! CHRIS!" But it's useless. The big metal engine explodes and Alice disappears from my sight. Between all the noises, and all the people screaming and crying around, the fear and the pain of losing Alice makes me go numb and I find myself shocked.

I have no idea where all of this strength had come from, but I manage to put this big piece out of my legs. I check on them, with a quick glance to make sure I'm complete. In one quick jump, I'm on my feet and running to the other side of the boat. Someone caught me midway and drags me "LET ME GO! PLEASE! NO! LET ME GO!" I kick and wrestle but it's useless. Chris puts me in front of his eyes "WE GOTTA GO CLAIRE. NOW!" I stare at him, shocked with my eyes burning with tears. "I don't know if she's alive Claire. We gotta leave before they catch us!" As I shake my head, he kneels down and grabs me by my legs as he throws me over his shoulder. I keep looking down, shocked. He runs to the basements, finding one of the helicopters remaining there. He puts me down and I see K-mart running to me. I pull her into a hug, holding her against me. I kiss the top of her head, caressing her long fall of golden hair. "We gotta leave girls, hurry up." I jump next to Chris, as a co-pilot. He starts the engine and K-Mart closes the back door. I stare down at my hands, holding back the tears.

The fact that I can't remember what Alice and I had, and that I just lost her overwhelms me. Everything is going to hell and I don't think I want that. Hell, I would rather die myself than let Alice die. I don't think this is something I'm gonna cope with so fast. Chris looks at me, once the helicopter is up and far from Arcadia's sight.

He gently places one hand on my knee and I broke down crying, bending over my legs as I grab my face to cry it out. I've just lost her, forever. She wasn't immortal anymore. She didn't have her powers. Therefore, there was no chance she was _**alive.**_..

_~ Alice's POV ~_

Arcadia was easier to break into than what we actually thought. While we walk, I cannot help but to stare down to the small object between my hands. This small object is a piece of a tommy-gun's engine. An elevating wheel. The very first one I taught Claire to shoot. It's attached to a thin silver chain, turning this small engine piece into a cute necklace. I gave it to her 19 months ago. As a symbol of our love. "Hey" she says, looking at me, while a furtive tear rolls down my cheek. I wipe it away, scared of her seeing me cry. How's she gonna think I'm gonna be able to protect her when I'm crying at every corner? I mentally slap myself and look right back at her while she gulps at my sight. I look at her, fighting the urge to grab her between my arms and kiss her eternally. But instead, I just smile at her, feeling my heart break into a zillion pieces. Her hand lies gently over my shoulder and I fixate my eyes on the necklace I'm holding between my calloused hands. "What's that?" Her concern is genuine, but I can't tell her what actually this is. I think it's a very private thing of us she's not ready for. So I just shrug and pierce out my lip a little and place the small necklace on my pocket.

"You know you can trust me Al…" I look away, unable to answer to that statement. I know I can trust her, and I trust her with my own damn life, but right now, it's so hard to see her so scared and terrified at her lack of memory that my heart is unable to cope with that. But she has to be the sweet person I'll always love and drive my face to look at her by softly using three of her fingers on my chin to make me turn and stare into those pools of green. I stare into her eyes and realize her pain is being held trying to make me feel better. Her soft hand makes its way to my cheek, while thousands of my nerves' tips drive insane and send butterflies to my damn stomach. My eyes letting tears fall, while I lean into her hand's soft touch over my pale skin. She leans in, staring right at me. I could feel her breath bathing my face with its hotness. When our eyes meet, she roses my lips, soft and delicately, making this kiss really soft. Somehow along the way, Claire managed to turn this kiss into a passion dance between her lips and mine, her tongue parting my lips and sliding inside my humid cavity. I start sobbing, into the kiss. My heart is utterly broke right now. I can't cope with everything this is developing like, and it's out of my control. My hands find her elbows, trying to hold Claire on her place, while I suck her tongue into my mouth, moaning a little, unable to tell if it was an aroused moan, or a pain moan.

After a good amount of time, I pull apart, staring at her with tears falling through my eyes, right down to the floor. She sighs and I gasp for air as I look at her "What's wrong Al? Tell me" Her voice is begging me to confess the reprised feelings I have, but I'm not sure if I am even able to put voice for them.

I swallow for a good chunk of air, staring at her. "Today." I whisper, and she looks puzzled, but I nod, letting her know I'll continue. "Today it's our anniversary, Claire." Taking the small necklace out of my pocket, I hold it in front of our faces looking right at her "I gave you this. It meant that... It doesn't matter how, far we can be I'll be always fighting to protect you..." I swallow for more air, trying to find strength on every gasp "This was the first tommy-gun's elevating wheel I taught you to shoot. You only shot with a ." I sigh and look away "I found it on the beach before you attacked me."

She gulps, looking at the familiar object in front of her face. Her hands make their way through the silver chain and she softly traces its way down the small piece of metal. She takes it from my hands and places it on her palm. "I... I remember this. I was, on the beach. I was being dragged by these people when in the middle of the wrestling to free myself, it fell from my neck... I…" Her eyes squirm and she stares at me, trying to puzzle all of her memories together "I remember this, Alice, feeling like I lost something really important from myself, like if I would-" She stops and her eyes look right at me "This... I, I remember I was trying to find something that I've lost, and I couldn't. I couldn't find it because I didn't know what it was." She states looking at my filled of hope eyes. A cute fainted smile gets drawn on my lips. While she stares at me, tears begin to fall, and find their way down my cute lover's face. My hands reach them on time, and wipe them quickly enough for her to know I'm gonna be always here, ready to catch all and each of the tears her eyes are gonna expel.

She looks at me with a corny smile on her lips "Alice?" I nod at her voice, looking right at her beautiful face "Build me a home. When this is over... Build me a home... Let's... Let's have a life together." I look at her, puzzling her words on my brain. "I'm not, quite following your lead here Claire." "My memory is slowly coming back, but I know it'll come back... slowly... But it will." I smile widely and look at her "Claire... I don-" My voice is cut off by Chris' footsteps coming closer. Claire sighs and looks down as his interruption cut our corny & sweet future's planning moment.

"I found something, Alice... You might wanna come and see." His raspy voice cutting the hallway's deep silence. She stares at me, and my thumb ghostly caresses her shoulder as my hand is placed on top of it. "Turn around" She obeys me, and turns around. My free hand finds its way down her nape, pulling some strands of red hair away. I lean in, smelling pure Claire on my way down to her neck. When I finally reach my desired place, I softly let my lips press against her silky skin, like many other times I did before. Her breathing gets caught and right there I know she got a hint of memory back from all the times I did this to wake her up when we were sleeping together on her Hummer.

"Give me the elevating wheel..." I whisper with my voice filled of love, kindness and caring. When she hands it to me, I place it around her pale neck. I can tell she's smiling while she plays with her necklace. I lean in to kiss her cheek as my heart grows bigger on my chest after this small moment we shared together. "We gotta go" I whisper to her, while I start leaving. I know she's staring at me. She always does.

* * *

Seriously?! Jill Valentine under Umbrella's mental control?! This is unbelievable and quite shocking. The strong, honorable and stubborn Jill who didn't like to follow orders was now under mental control. Shooting all of my ammo's, I stare all around, looking for a solution for this. Or whoever's guilty. But there's no more than Umbrella's puppies doing what they're best at. Killing innocent people. I stare at the huge piece of shit trying to put me to sleep, and shoot one unerring release of my coins collection. **Score!** The pilot dies and the whole plane begins to fall and starts sliding over the whole surface of the enormous Arcadia's deck, coming right at me. My eyes go wide and I start running. My muscles are sore and I can feel my legs burning at the velocity of my run. My throat hurts as I desperately gasp for air while I run. I glance a sight of Claire on the floor, laying under a piece of plane, looking right at me. Her eyes are filled with pain and fear as she tries to move but it's useless. When I look back in front of me all I see is the blue deep ocean. But at the moment I'm about to turn to the other side, to run away from the imminent death that's anxiously waiting for me to fall between her arms, to drag me somewhere I'm not quite sure I wanna go to. But the huge plane explodes, and I fall to the wide and rough blue ocean. My back hits the water surface, and everything is black all of a sudden.

Claire images pass in front of my eyes. All the people I knew or once did, come to my mind and every memory I once jealousy kept on my the back of my system starts to show up in front of my eyes. Everything seems to be peaceful, and for a second I believe I died. But... All of a sudden I remember Claire. And her accurate way of making me feel the same way... But, is she alive? Is Claire fighting? Is she okay? Is she in utter pain and deadly laying under a piece of metal?

_Claire... I hope you're okay... _

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I wanna say 2 things: 1- Don't hate me, I swear it gets better. __2- A warning, from this chapter further, there'll be plenty (and Literal) spoilers from Resident Evil Retribution. Which in my opinion was amazing, a blast, an exploding sensation of colors, action and badassness. So in case you had doubts on watching it; don't freaking hesitate AND GO WATCH IT! Although, I hope it was worth the waiting. It really took me quite a good piece of brain to develop all these ideas. But I got to do it! And it turned out the best way I could have ever imagined. Stay tuned! Will update as soon as I can if not Saturday. ;)_


	5. Painfully and desperately apart

_Chapter 5: Painfully and desperately apart._

* * *

3 days, 8 hours, 7 minutes and 52 seconds had passed since the last day I saw Claire alive. I had gone through quite a lot these past 72 hours. Now I have a daughter, Becky. She joined me on the journey I began when I tried – And succeed – to escape from Umbrella's Corporation installation with Ada Wong and Albert Wesker's help. But as always, he tricked me into his sick trap.

Now, because of his own and only wish, I got my powers back. The ones I've always tried to suppress when I possessed them back then. And things couldn't get worst; I work for Umbrella again. But first, I set up some conditions to Wesker. In order to do whatever he wanted me to do, I wanted time to rest; get on conditions, find Claire and Becky's protection no matter what would happen to me. I don't care how many men would die in order to protect her. I promised her she'd be safe with me. And I'm not the type of person who breaks her promises.

My heart is pounding on my ears and all I can focus is the big red punching bag right in front of me from Umbrella's training room. I can feel every beat on my head and my hands shake as I've been hitting it for quite a lot time. My eyes snap all around and scan every corner of the big white room. Still unable to get used to the god damn powers back. I've got used to their absence and their return caught me under guard.

A small fist gets wrapped on the very bottom of my shirt, pulling it softly. I turn around quick enough for the tiny version of myself to jump back scared. "I'm sorry sweetie." I mouth for her to understand me, and she nods looking at me with her eyes piercing my skin face. Her hand is holding a wrinkled small piece of paper and her eyes are deep and thoughtful "Who's this?" she says without dropping her gaze from mine, showing me a small picture of Claire I found between Chris' stuff when we were revising him. I took it with the selfish reason of having something that reminds me of her.

I gulp, my heart sinking on my ribcage as I don't have quite an idea of how do you explain your recently adopted 9-years-old daughter that the picture of the woman she's flashing in front of my face belongs to the woman who loves me the way I love her. That woman who would save her life, just like I would, the same amount of times.

That one whose absence makes me cry to sleep every night.

I sigh looking at her and I kneel down, our gazes never breaking away. "Look Becky… There are a lot of things you don't know about mine and your life… But, I promise that I will explain everything to you and that I will clear any doubt that you might get, but not now. Not today." She nods looking at me and her tiny arms surround my neck in a blink, holding her tightly against me. I wrap my arms around her small back, pulling her as close as physically possible to me. Her tiny heart beating fast on her small chest, while her tiny hands get stuck on my chocolate brown short hair as she tries to suppress all of her fears.

I haven't realize till now about how the truth would impact on her since her life reality was utterly different to what the world actually was when I found her. She might have been created with one finality but that didn't make her any less human than me or the rest of the survivors.

She pulls back smiling at me and I poke her small nose with my index, making her giggle a little. I wink at her and she leaves running out of the room, passing by Jull, as she walks in smiling at the sight of the tiny blonde little girl running through the hallway on her way to our room. "Would you believe me if I tell you that she talks about you non-stopping?" She says turning her head to look at me once Becky is out of sight. I smile weakly and stand up from the floor. "Wouldn't surprise me. From middle class home mom to an Umbrella Corporation's fighter is a huge change." I look at her while she steps closer, and folds her arms over her chest. "So… You will adopt her?" She says looking at me, while I play nervously with the vends on my hands. I sigh and look at her "I adopted her in the exact moment she hugged me back there, on the neighborhood scenario." I say, flipping my hair back with my head. Jill steps even closer, her hand resting on my cheek, looking right into my eyes. Gulping, I look back down, while she looks at me "Anything new?" I say breaking the silence that's surrounding us. Clearing her throat, she shakes her head "Ada won't tell me anything, even when I keep asking her. And Wesker, well… He's Wesker. You know how he is." I nod and step apart from her, walking away "Sorry Jill… But I got to find Claire."

* * *

The wooden door resounded under my knuckles beating against it softly. "Come in." His deep voice comes from the inside, and I close my eyes softly, holding my anger back. Stepping in, I find Wesker sitting on his high back chair, with his hands intertwined in front of him. "Alice. I must say I'm not surprised of seeing you here. Please have a sit." I shake my head eagerly and sigh "Look, Wesker, I need to find Claire. I… **need** to find her…" He nods and cracks a fake laugh "See, I've already seen this coming. Why don't you go to your room and worry about your fight strategies and leave this love duty on my hands?" He says cocking one of his eyebrows. I feel a huge lump on my throat, looking down at my hands. After brief moments, I look up at him and nod. Stepping out, I feel a huge bag pack being taken out of my shoulders.

When I step into my room, I find a small little girl half asleep on her small bed, right next to mine. A small smile gets drawn on my lips, as I stare at her. She looks purely innocent. Yet she's a fighter. Sitting on the edge of her bed, I caress her hair looking at her tiny face. She turns around and smiles a little to me "Sleepy?" I sign to her and she signs me back. I nod and kiss her forehead "I'm gonna take a shower, okay? I'll be right there." I sign pointing to the bathroom of our room. She nods, and turns around, falling utterly asleep.

The sprays of the shower hit on my back, making my muscles relax from their soreness. All the feelings, all the pain and all the fears drawn on the hot and steamy shower. I squeeze the shampoo bottle with chocolate scent filling my nostrils as I begin to massage the white substance on my hair. And once again, memories of Claire assault me.

_Claire grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She's wearing a white bra that holds her magnificent breasts together. I look right at them, my throat tightening. Her hands go directly to my face and she leans in slowly. Her soft lips finally meet mine, slowly and carefully pressing together. My heart beats crazily and my hands go to her waist, pulling her even closer. Her soft and humid tongue parting my lips to find mine, softly caressing it. She presses herself against me, moaning a little at the cold contact of water against her warm skin. After a couple of minutes, she breaks the kiss and stares into my eyes. "Al... What were we?" She asks breaking the kiss, looking at me. I gulp and look at her "Claire we... We were together. We, were a couple." I look at her, guiltily. She smiles victoriously and presses our lips together once more, surprising me this time. I follow the trace of her jawline, going right to her weak spot, right below her ear. I press my lips against it, the very tip of my tongue against it. Her body shivers under my touch, while the very tip of my fingers traces the form of her waist, pulling her in closer. I keep tracking down, to her neck. I caress the back of her waist, pulling myself against her. She moans softly, searching for my lips. I kiss her, soft and slow, holding her tight against my body._

My eyes snap back open, while my throat decides is a good time to create a lump as the feelings assault me. Tears begin to form on my lacrimal. I sigh and finish the hair washing. It's time to get rid of these feelings. _I'll find her. _

A white robe is waiting for me on the door's rack. I slide myself into it, feeling the silk cloth beginning to absorb the humidity from my body. When I open the door, I'm received by a white, big bedroom. The master bed is located right on the middle, and a few feet away another bed, but smaller, is located right against the wall. I can see Becky sleeping from the bathroom door. A large panel of white light is located right between the space of Becky's bed and mine, with curtains that allow the light to filter on drab shades. A small led tv is hanging right above the door, connected to a camera that was located on the hallway.

The soft cotton of my pajama caresses my skin. It's based on a simple tight long sleeve shirt with Umbrella's logo right on the middle of your chest and silk white pants. Simple, but comfortable.

I slide into the coziness of the bed, covering myself above my waist with the white duvet. The goose feather pillows receive my head and embrace it sides softly, helping me jump into the sweet and desired slumber.

* * *

A soft hand caresses my cheek, fingers tracing my features. For a couple of minutes, I believe this is a dream, but when all of a sudden the heat that this hand irradiates becomes more extensive over my face, my eyes fly open, grabbing the wrist of the person who's touching my face with delicate movements.

I am sitting on the bed from one moment to another, and my jaw falls in shock.

"Claire?" My eyes fly all over her face, staring at her with delightfulness. My voice is broken, and filled of fear and weakness.

_I must be dreaming... _A dimpled smile flashes in front of my face.

"Good Morning Al."

* * *

_A/N: Tadaaaah! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will probably be updating a new one tomorrow. Got too much caught on this story ;) _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _OK OK OK, I am DEEPLY sorry about my delay with this chapter. I totally meant to upload it this past saturday but I got stuck between school and college tests... So now, here it is. There's another on its way in a bit :) Don't hate me! Love, Rory-_

* * *

_Chapter 6: The truest truths are what hold us together_

* * *

"Claire?" My eyes fly all over her face, staring at her with delightfulness. My voice is broken, and filled of fear and weakness.

I must be dreaming... A dimpled smile flashes in front of my face.

"Good Morning Al."

It was a dream, wasn't it? Probably. How did she find me? My eyes scan all over her face, trying to find a clue that this is a dream. But nothing seems to reveal it. I look at her and free her wrist slowly, my face shocked as Claire is sitting right there in front of me. She has watery eyes and that earth quaking smile of hers that drives me insane.

Her head tilts to a side and she cracks a laughter as my face shows a strange mixture of feelings. Sadness, disappointment, happiness, excitement.

Where were you? Are you hurt? Do you remember now? Did you meet som- interrupting my track of thoughts, Claire leans in slowly, pressing her soft and pinky lips against mine, and causing an unbearable download of electricity along my body. Butterflies setting on the pit of my stomach, making me crack a wide and honest smile.

Our lips part and all I see is dots of all the rainbow colors. She laughs as I have the same foolish smile that I portrayed when we woke up that morning after our first time. "Ho-how... How did you..." I ask with a puzzled face, trying to connect the train of thoughts all of a sudden attacking me abruptly. She smiles and presses her lips on my forehead "Wesker fo-" but her talk is suddenly cut by a small person standing in front of us. "Mommy?" Becky says staring at me, fear painted all over her face. I look at her and bite my lip "Come here princess." I tell her, looking at her. Her small feet stomp on the wooden floor while she walked over to us "Who's she?" She signs at me and I smile a little, looking at Claire while I hold her close by her waist.

With a confused sight, Claire looks at me then back at Becky. "I... I am Claire." She says looking down "You are..?" Becky smiles a little "Becky!" I press my lips to her temple and whisper on her ear "Hunn, go get dressed and meet Jill for breakfast." She nods and leaves my side to go to her closet. I snap my head back to a standing up figure of Claire "No! No no! Where are you going?" Claire looks down and then back at me "I... I don't know." She turns on her heels giving me her back. I throw away the duvet and stand up quickly, running (Way too fast if you ask me) behind Claire. I grab her wrist and pull her back, making her turn and bump against my body.

I stare into her big green eyes, looking for an answer for her sudden behavior. She looks defeated, scared and most of all hurt. My hand flies to her cheek, cupping it softly while my other one grabs her waist, pulling her close. She presses her eyelids together, pouting slowly. Her chin trembles and her lips curl. Shaking my head I lean to her cheek, pressing my lips against it "No... No hey... Let me explain, okay? I promise is not whatever you think..." She opens her, now red, eyes and stares at me, chewing on her lower lip.

Becky comes out of the closet, wearing a caqui skirt, white pantyhose, brown shoes and a white shirt with a caqui jacket. Her curly hair falling over her shoulders. I smile at her sight, looking over my shoulder as she makes her way to the front door of the bedroom, opening and closing it in a blink. I look at Claire and bite my lip "Please, let's talk about it. Let me explain you, okay?" She nods, biting her lip.

I pull her to the bed, making her sit there "Let me get dressed and, we'll talk, okay?" She nods again, looking away.

I run to the closet, taking a pair of jeans and a v-neck shirt. On top of it, I wear a grid red and blue plaid. I slide my feet into a black high heeled pair of boots. Once I'm done, I come out of the closet, staring at Claire who's pathing around the room. I walk to her, clearing my throat. She looks at me and her eyes widen "Woah..." She gasps under her breath. I bite my lip and look down, my hands plunging into my jeans' pockets.

"Do you wanna talk here or-" she shakes her head and shrugs. She runs to me, her body bumping against mine as she hugs me tightly "Please... Just, tell me..." I nod, hugging her back. I drive us to the bed, sitting on it. She looks at me, caressing my face "I was so... So scared that I might have lost you... I... I looked out for you, but you disappeared of all over the face of the Earth." I nod, looking at her and caressing her silky face. "Should I start explaining?" She nods and sighs, trying to hold back the tears. "I... I woke up at Umbrella's Corporation headquarters... It was all, weird... I was, naked... And, Jill, Jill Valentine wouldn't stop questioning me why I betrayed Umbrella... Then... There was a reboot of the whole system that helped me out. Turns out the whole headquarter was a re-creation of the most important cities. Moscow, Tokyo and NY..." She nods when I make a pause and I intertwine our hands together "I met an agent named Ada Wong... She and Wesker helped me out of there... But when we reached the trial zone on a neighborhood... Ada told me they use my DNA to create clones of me... There's where I found Becky... She, she was hiding and apparently one of my clones was her mom... So when she saw me, she thought I was her... I..." I take a big chunk of air, looking at our hands laced together "I couldn't let her behind. She had no one in this world... And I know how she, felt... So when the time came, she... Realized I wasn't actually her 'real' mom but... I told her I was now... So... I adopted her..." Claire let out a huge amount of air go out of her lungs and looked at me relieved. I smile ghostly and she leans in to kiss me slowly and passionately. Her soft lips were all I needed. Breaking apart a little bit, I look at her with a cute smile, my eyes glistening with tears. "I missed you, so bad Claire..." I pull her into a hug, nuzzling my nose into her neck, taking in all of her scent. She presses her soft lips against my neck and I breath Claire. All of this scent. It was pure and utter love.

"I remember" she said looking at me into my eyes with a cute smile. I look at her shocked, and I gasp for air cracking a heartily smile. Tears are now streaming down my face; Happiness fills me, and I cannot help but to crash my lips against hers. She holds my face close, and our heads lean against each other.

Hand-in-hand we walk to the breakfast area, smiling widely. Becky snaps her head and looks at me a bit scared as she sees me with Claire. I gulp, and Jill, who's sitting next to her, looks at me and back at Becky. She slides her arm around my little girl's shoulders, caressing her side softly. I sigh, looking down. Claire caresses my back waist and presses her lips to my shoulder, before walking to pick up some coffee cups for both of us. I walk to Becky and kneel down in front of her "I'll take you for a walk and we'll talk... I promise kid." She nods and I kiss her forehead softly. She smiles at me and I wink. I see Claire walking over with two steamy cups of coffee, and I stand up, kissing her cheek thanking her for the gesture and she smiles at Becky, giving her a cute wink.

Becky looks at me and I raise an eyebrow. She sighs and keeps drinking of her juice. I look at Claire and she smiles to a side, taking seat next to Becky. I glance at Jill and she looks between me, Claire and Becky, who are talking, getting along so far. I sip my cup of coffee and stare at Jill as she stands up and starts leaving. Becky looks at her and I place my free hand on her shoulder, nodding. She looks at me and nods back. "I'll be right back." I tell Claire who smiles at me. I smile back and start leaving, setting my cup of coffee on the table as I pass by.

I catch Jill faster than I thought, to find her with watery eyes. I make her look at me, sighing "Hey, what's up?" She shakes her head, looking around, and avoiding my gaze. I fold my arms; looking at her "You know I won't fall for that." She keeps ignoring at me and I roll my eyes "Cmon Jill. We've been through a lot together, I know you. Is this about Becky? Are you jealou-" but she cuts my rambling "I like you, Alice. I thought it was evident... But, then you'd not stop talking about Claire or... Crying. Because I heard you crying every time I passed by your room every night to make sure you two were... Fine... I'm not an idiot. I know you were depressed because you didn't have her." My eyes grow wide and I sigh, looking down as this took me by surprise. I expected everything but this. Suddenly my boots seem quite interesting. She pulls my chin up and intertwine our gazes. She leans in, and presses our lips together. But before I can react, Claire's sob cuts the deep silence, making me jump back. I look at Claire over my shoulder and she portrays a defeated and broken look. I shake my head, turning on my heels to catch her before she leaves "No... Alice, leave me alone." She says running away as I try to catch her hand. Taking my head between my hands, I glance at the roof, cursing under my breath. I turn to look at Jill who's there shocked. I gulp and sigh "Thank you." I speak through my gripped teeth, as she looks down, avoiding my eyes.

Running back to the salon, I look at Becky, who's playing with her dolls over the table. I walk to her, signing at her. She glances at me "Have you seen Claire?" But she shakes her head. I look away, sighing, as I'm really concerned about where she is at. I tell Becky to stay here, and she nods, as I leave running to the control room.

As I finally get there, I open the door to find a crying Claire, looking through a window to the outside. I gulp, looking down. When I finally manage to look at her, I clear my throat "I've been alone with you inside my mind. And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times. I sometimes see you pass outside my door. Hello! Is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. You're all I've ever wanted. And my arms are open wide 'cause you know just what to say. And you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much I love you." She looks back at me as I sing at her, with one of her arms holding her, and the other one resting over it. I walk over to her "Hello! I've just got to let you know. 'cause I wonder where you are. And I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely?

Or is someone loving you?. Tell me how to win your heart. For I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying I love you." She starts pouting and her chin trembles, as she tries to hold herself together. I place my hand on her cheek and she sighs, closing her eyes and leaning against my touch "You didn't forget it." I smile softly and shake my head "It's our song. How could I've forgot it?" She opens her eyes and looks at me, tears threatening to escape again. I shake my head and tilt my head, taking in Claire's face. It's been a lot of time, since the last time I got to see her. Even knowing she's hurt, she's the most beautiful person in the world to me. "Why?" She breaks the silence, looking at me. I gulp shaking my head "I didn't do it..." I say looking at her "I was asking her what was wrong and... She confessed at me. She told me she likes me... And she kissed me. Before I could even react you came out of the blue... But I swear Claire, I didn't want to kiss her. I didn't correspond it. I swear... I've been crying all these days over your apparently loss... I wouldn't, do that to you. I love you." She lets out the second relieved chunk of air of the day.

She grabs my shirt, pulling her closer to me. I kiss the very top of her head, caressing her waist as I hold her against me. "I missed you." She says, not moving from her safe place. I nod, resting my chin on her head "I missed you too Claire." She sighs, letting tears flow down her beautiful features.

"What are we going to do with Becky?"

She looks up at me while I look down right into her eyes "Yeah. What I mean for her?" I crack a big smile and press my lips to hers. "You're her mommy too." I say as she smiles widely at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**_ Here it is what I promised. Short, but effective and cute. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. :)_

* * *

_Chapter 7: We found love._

* * *

"So... Do you understand better now sweetie?" I ask looking at Becky, who's pacing next to me all the way through Umbrella's corridors. Her hand holding tight on mine. I kneel down, my hands on both of her sides making her look at me "It won't make me love you any less sweetie" she smiles a little and hugs me, hiding her face on the crook of my neck. I stand up, with her between my arms. Claire finds us and she grins to the sight of the small girl between my arms. Her hand places on the low back of her waist and her lips find mine on a soft kiss. I kiss her back, smiling softly.

Turning around, Becky looks at Claire, who smiles snapping up her eyebrows with a cute smile "So, Claire is mommy's girlfriend baby. Okay?" I say as Becky grins. We walk back to our room, taking seat on the big bed. "So Becky... I wanted to ask you something." Claire says looking at her. Becky looks back and their eyes connect. "Can I be your mommy?" Becky cracks a smile and nods looking at Claire.

After all I told her about Claire, I eased all of her fears about the misterious redhead woman that owns my heart. "She will protect you the same way I do sweetie." I say with one hand running through her hair. She grins and stands up "Can I go play ?" She signs to me and I nod, then she looks at Claire "Can I?" She says trying to get Claire to understand her. Claire nods, pressing her lips to the small girl's forehead.

After Becky leaves, I pull Claire's face to mine, our lips crashing together. She kisses me back, smiling into the kiss. Once we pull away, I find tears streaming down her cheeks. I hurry to kiss them, trying to fade away any kind of pain she might be having. "I'm sorry Alice... I'm so sorry..." She says looking at me. I frown, trying to follow her path to where the conversation is leading. "About what dear?" I say looking at her. It was weird on us to use loving nicknames, but this time felt right to start. "I stopped looking out for you." She says looking at me right into my soul. "Honey, it's okay... I understand... But I never stopped looking out for you. I knew you were alive. I could sense you." She smiles through the tears as I kiss her cheeks.

My lips find hers, intertwining into a soft dance of love and lust. My hands find the bottom of her shirt and she pulls away looking at me "Wait. Lock the door." She says looking at me uneasy. I smile standing up and make my way to the door. Pressing my thumb to the prints reader, the lock gets activated and a smile spread across my lips.

I make my way back to bed, gently crawling over Claire's body as she's already on her back. Claire meets my face smiling widely, and leaning into a big passionate kiss. Her hands tug into my hair, pulling me in against her. I suck her bottom lip, my hands roaming all over her body, enjoying the moans that crept out of Claire's throat.

I take off her shirt, throwing it across the room. Then her pants. I take in the view of the beautiful woman underneath me, my hands tracing over her body with delight. "Everything okay?" She says looking at me with a concerned look. "Reality is beyond better than memories." I say before leaning against her neck to kiss her deep and wet, our tongues meeting once more on a fight for dominance. Both naked, we caress each other like we used to do... Or even better. The repressed lust of the past month without seeing each other coming out at every kiss. Every touch.

Spreading her legs, I crawl down Claire's body, planting soft kisses over her body. Her collarbone, breasts, belly and finally the desired place. Her sex. Gently spreading her legs, I plant soft kisses over Claire's folds, sliding the tip of my tongue to make my way to the source of a growing river of wetness: her core. My tongue flicks over her clit, making the woman I love shiver on pleasure. "Don't, make me beg Al... /Please/" she says with her voice filled with desire and neediness. I smile, taking in her erected bud into my mouth, sucking it hard and steady; my tongue tapping against her clit as I suck it, making Claire moan loudly. Her hands fly to my hair, intertwining on the locks of hair.

After several minutes, she comes fully into my mouth, making me taste the sweeteness of her fluids. I don't know how she does it, but she always has the sweetest of the tastes coming to her fluids. And the way she moans, is like Vivaldi's best symphony to my ears.

Crawling back up, my lips meet hers, smiling against her lips. Her hands pulling my face close as we kiss, making me moan. Her hands roaming on my body, as she made me turn around. I find myself lying on my back, with Claire over me. She leans down, meeting my wet sex. I look at her, as she goes down tracing my body with soft pecks. And we change roles. Now she's making me orgasm on a way she only manages to do. I caress her hair, smiling widely as she comes back up me. I kiss her slow and soft, tasting my own juices on her lips.

After what it seemed hours of reconnecting with each other, I'm laying on my back, with Claire softly resting over my chest, half of her body over mine "Did you ever consider having a kid with me?" She asks circling ghost marks on my chest. "To be honest? My first thought when it comes to you is your safety. Always. Every time." I say caressing her hair with my hand and her arm with my other hand, smiling as she kisses my chest "Claire?" I say looking down at her. She smiles and looks up to meet my eyes "I love you. And... I'm glad we found each other back because I swear to God life had no sense other than finding you. " She gulps, holding herself tightly against my body. She sighs, caressing my silk abs with her fingers. I smile and press my lips to her forehead "How did you..." I say looking at her. She prompts herself over her elbows to look at me. The white sheets resting on her waist, and the white lamp reflecting her soft glow of sweat settled on her back. I tugg one strand of red hair behind her ear. "When the attack begun, I got stuck under one big, metal piece... Thankfully, I... I managed to get out of it but... You were already... Gone... And, Chris, he took me away with K-mart to... A helicopter. We left and, went back to Alaska, where you found me." I nod at her so she goes on, caressing her hand to encourage her "Then... Another Umbrella helicopter came and... Well, they took me. Chris and K-mart too but, I don't know where they took them..." She says with a hint of fear on her voice, laced with nervousy. "So... Wesker told me where to find you... And I did. I found you." She says looking at me into my eyes. "And Becky." She says caressing my face with her index as she follows my features. I kiss her hand, looking right at her "I asked Wesker for, help... I, didn't mean for all the rest to happen I just wanted to find you. I needed you. I needed you here with me... I didn't know whether you were with Chris alive or... -Dead-." I force the last word to come out of my mouth as I am scared of even thinking about the possibility of this happening. She blinks, staring into my eyes as she bites her lower lip. I pull her close to me, holding her body tight against me, feeling her heartbeat against my body.

We slowly begin to drift off into slumber, trying to forget about what life had us unprepared for.

But, truth must be told, I couldn't stick an eyelid together during the night. I was worried. Worried about all this being a simple dream or another imprinted memory. Or just my imagination playing some dark and twisted trick. I caress Claire's red hair, smelling a hint of what it seems strawberries shampoo. I smirk lightly, remembering her mentioning how bad she missed strawberries shampoo. Guess she got some before she came down to see me. Who knows? Glancing over Claire's shoulder, I catch Becky's small figure running inside the room as she prepares herself for a shower. Smiling widely, she looks at us while the blankets cover our naked figures.

I can't exactly tell when, but when I woke up on the middle of the night, due to a nightmare, Claire wasn't on my arms. I quickly sat up on bed, finding relief on Claire's body on Becky's bed, holding her tight as she cries, with her face buried on my favorite redhead's hair. I stand up, sliding my shirt on and also my panties. Walking closer, she looks at me, with fear painted on her eyes. I sit right next to her, with one hand on Becky's back "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I ask softly, as she glances at me. I caress her messy hair and Claire looks at me "She had a nightmare. She yelled mommy mommy mommy… So I came to help her." She glanced down at Becky wrapped up securely on her embrace, just like I have been minutes ago. "Nightmare. Zombies." She signs at us, and I sigh, kissing her forehead. Claire looks up at me and I get the message. I nod, standing up. Taking Becky's small body from Claire, I walk to our bed, laying her right on the middle of it. I lay on my side and also does Claire, but on her side. "No zombies will harm you baby." Claire whispers, kissing Becky's hair, who nods softly as she grabs our arms, pulling them over her small chest. My fingers meet Claire's and we hold hands protectively over our daughter's chest.


End file.
